


Cocoa Butter Kisses

by ikonicBTS



Series: Cocoa Butter Kisses [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, pornstar im jaebum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikonicBTS/pseuds/ikonicBTS
Summary: Where Park Jinyoung is a big fan of a famous pornstar named JB





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has explicit content.

“ _Come on,_ Jinyoung. You barely left your dorm for almost three months now. One party won’t kill you.” Mark, one of my closest friends despite our one year age gap, tried to coerce me to come with him in one of the “football-team-organized” parties. I wouldn’t be surprised though since he parties every friday due to the fact that he’s one of the star players of the Basketball team. And it’s like an unspoken rule that athletes stick with each other. 

 

“I can’t, hyung.” I sighed, not wanting to reject Mark-hyung again since he has been asking me for days now, but I just simply can’t… _because it’s friday._

 

Mark-hyung rolled his eyes, opening the door of my dormitory. I am alone in my room, it wasn’t because I wanted to be alone, but just got lucky that my last roommate got kicked out this semester. Thankfully, no one has been assigned to this room yet so it is all mine in the meantime. It has its cons though, since all of my friends always hang out in here every-time they’re pissed with their own roommates. “Don’t lie to me, Jinyoung. I know fridays are the days when JB posts videos.”

 

Just by the mention of his name, my eyes immediately widened. Beads of sweat started to form on my forehead, butterflies appearing in my stomach. _How did Mark-hyung know about JB?_ I then stared at him, my lungs still having trouble gathering air. _Could it be that he watches him too?_

 

He must have realized what my stare meant because he suddenly shook his head, a little bit appalled. “ _Fuck,_ Jinyoung. _Jesus Christ,_ I’m seriously offended right now.” He strongly defended himself, his tone in disbelief.

 

I shrugged my shoulders, somehow not liking how he responded. “ _What?_ JB is hot.” 

 

“So you’re admitting it?” He looked at me with the most amused expression that I’ve ever seen him make. “That you’re watching _porn_ every Friday night?” 

 

I avoided his gaze, gulping nervously. In contrary to the stress I was showing, he was laughing his ass off, unfortunately finding my reaction entertaining. “I don’t even have to ask. Anyone who walks by your door can hear your moans.”

 

My cheeks flushed red, embarrassed to the maximum level. I immediately covered my face with my hands, unable to face my hyung in a situation like this. “ _Yah,_ Jinyoung, you don’t have to be embarrassed. All of us watch porn.” I peeked through my fingers. “But you…you’re just plain obsessive.” he laughed, causing me to walk towards him to give him a punch on his thin arms. He winced but was back to cackling his head off after a second. “I’m betting you replay his videos everyday.” 

 

I became quiet, not knowing what to say. _I mean how could I if it’s so damn true?_ You know what mama always say…if you have nothing nice to say, then don’t reply at all. In this case, I couldn’t because it was the ugly truth. I didn't want to lie but at the same time, didn't want to admit it. Mark-hyung’s jaw dropped as he finally came into his senses, his hands covering his mouth, obviously in a state of shock. “ _Oh shit,_ don’t tell me you really watch him everyday.”

 

Again, I couldn’t do anything but to just shrug my shoulders. “Have you even watched him? He’s delectable as hell.” 

 

He suddenly looked at the ceiling, his fingers caressing his chin. “Come to think of it, he _is_ hot.” My lips twitched upwards as Mark-hyung agreed with me. “Anyway, that’s not my point!” Mark-hyung snapped back to reality, disregarding his previous statement. “You have to come out of your comfort zone. It’s just one party, Jinyoung, then you can come back to your _JB._ ”

 

I scowled, still not convinced. I’m not really a party-goer. I’m pretty much the most introvert person you’ll ever meet. I don’t like conversing with people unless they’re my family or my friends. I don’t like meeting new people as well or even eating out. If my friends wants to hang out with me, they know that it means watching movies and eating inside my room. I don’t know why but I just find comfort in being alone or being in bed. Sleep and rest are my closest buddies… _sorry Mark-hyung._ “I really can’t hyung.” _JB is scheduled to release a threesome video today._ “Maybe next Friday.”

 

Mark frowned, but sighed in defeat since he know that he’s just wasting his time trying to convince me when he could be preparing for the party already. “ _Aight’,”_ he aimed for the door, making me relax since he was about to finally leave me alone. He turned back around at the same time he opened my door, pointing a finger at me in warning. “Don’t jerk off too much, Jinyoung. I heard a teenager already died because of _bating_ too much.” he winked mischievously at me before slightly banging the door—leaving me with cheeks tainted red. 

 

 

 

 _"Yes, yes, don't stop!"_ I was holding my breath as JB—the man of my dreams—fuck a blonde girl relentlessly, the bed shaking. He was just so irresistible as beads of sweat started to drip down from his forehead due to the intensity of the sex he was giving. It was even more astounding since he was also fingering a Latina who was lying beside the blonde—both of them were about to come. And guess who was also about to come? _Me_. 

 

The video haven't even reached the five-minute mark and yet, JB has the two girls coming already. _That's how good he is._ He has these techniques that are just fresh and new in the eyes, something that most men in the porn industry lacks in. He's not rough and at the same time, he's not the most gentle either. He was able to balance between making love and fucking, and it was a refreshing thing to see, but most especially, he was just drop dead gorgeous. With those looks, I wonder why he didn't become an idol or an actor instead. I'm sure he could land a career in the entertainment industry with those chiseled features and luscious body. 

 

When the girls finally came, the girls pulled him towards them, wanting him to load off on their breasts. 

 

 _Fuck_ , the expression that JB always make when he jerks off is always explosive. He throws his head back, mouth wide open, eyes closed. _Just the sight of him can make me combust._

 

The girls were having fun divulging my man's juices, making me grunt in frustration. They didn't even satisfy JB since my man has to jerk his way off to orgasm. In all of his videos, I noticed that JB never comes in the middle of sex unlike the girls that he fucked. Even after the second round or the third round, I've never seen him come entirely. He would need first to repeatedly rub his cock just to release his juices. 

 

In the midst of watching all this, I was imagining myself in those girls' position. Me being the recipient of JB's semen, watching his beautiful face closely, licking his cock while his hand was on my own. _Jesus_ , I want him to fuck me relentlessly and to make me his. 

 

I couldn't fight the moans that I had to bury my head on my pillow, my hands still working hard as I reach my climax. "Yes, JB!" I yelled his name as I felt tingles all over my body, my mind replaying how JB looked when he came. Situating myself in between his legs, tracing his muscles, kissing his lips, grasping his hair. "Yes!" My whole body vibrated as I felt the sticky texture of my own cum on my stomach, my legs crossing on their own from the intensity of my climax. _Damn, I feel like I'm on cloud nine._

 

I laid on my bed for another minute, my chest heaving as I waited for the after-bliss of my climax to die down so I can return to my daily routine. Once my body has stopped convulsing, I sat back up, catching my breath. 

 

I then closed the tab from my phone, connecting it to a charger before I sprint to my study table. My laptop was already open so I didn't waste time and checked JB's Facebook page. He barely posts, but he always leave a short comment every after his management drops a new video. 

 

My eyes almost bulged out of its sockets as I saw what he reposted, my heart beating frantically as I read every word. He shared an image posted by his management, a poster announcing that they were looking for new talents. 

 

He shared the post with a comment saying: _"the one who will be selected would be shooting their first ever video with me. I will be also there to check up on the candidates, see you there ;-)"_

 

I jumped on my bed, screaming and punching my pillows. _God_ , this is a perfect opportunity! I don't even care if I get selected or not, all I know was that I need to see JB in person. I want to see his flawless skin, his luscious lips, the two moles on his eyelid, his smile, everything! But of course, it would be an honor if ever I get selected to be his next muse. 

 

I suddenly sat down, the celebration inside my head stopping. _But_...in all of JB's videos, the ones he have sex with are all girls. I don't even know if JB can go both ways or if he's willing to try it with a male. What if they all look at me disgustedly or even laugh at me for showing up to the auditions? _What if the man of my dreams has homophobia? What if he's straight as an arrow?_

 

All of these questions swirled inside my mind, making my insides churn. I didn't want to be humiliated, but at the same time, couldn't dismiss the fact that I really wanted to see JB in person. Porn stars don't hold fan-meetings or meet and greets, there's _no way_ that I could meet him. 

 

I took a deep breath, a brand new wave of determination taking control of me. I don't care if they laugh or reject me, I'm going to see and meet my JB no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More friends of Jinyoung present in this chapter. Not edited yet.

 

"Are you crazy, Jinyoung?!" Mark-hyung exclaimed, his eyes almost bulging out from its sockets. I sighed, already expecting that Mark-hyung would say that. I mean, I don't blame him for doing so. If I'm not so caught up under JB's spell, I would probably say the same thing or even something worse. Auditioning to be a new talent in the porn industry just to meet your crush—or the love of your life in my case—isn't actually what a sane man would do. But alas, here I was...finally answering the question of 'am I still normal'. 

 

"I don't mind though, I think it's a great idea." Jackson—one of our friends who was the captain of the Fencing team—shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, throwing me a two thumbs-up after. He looked so much like a mother who's proud of her daughter's performance in a school talent show. 

 

My guilt and confusion quickly went out of my system due to Jackson's encouragement, my body leaning closer to him. "Why don't you audition with me, Jackson?" 

 

Jackson rubbed his chin, contemplating my suggestion. "I guess I would be perfect for that, given my God-given looks and perfect body." He then laughed maniacally, clapping his hands like an excited seal. "But don't blame me if JB chooses me over you. I mean, I can't really blame him since I'm _irresistible_." 

 

My face scrunched up, eyebrows furrowing. _Okay_ , maybe it was a bad idea to get Jackson involved in my plan. Not that I was agreeing that he has 'God-given looks' or that JB might 'choose' him over me, but because he's crazier than I am. Having him on board would probably just be a nuisance, and I already have too much on my plate.

 

Mark-hyung groaned, face-palming himself. " _Oh god_ , why am I even friends with the both of you? What did I do wrong in my past life that I ended up being the _only_ sane friend?" 

 

Jackson just ignored him—as usual—and turned back to me. "What time's the audition?" He was grinning from ear to ear, looking far more excited than I am. "Tomorrow at 10 in the morning." 

 

"Sweet, count me in!" Jackson jumped, squealing like a little girl. My forehead creased, not believing my friend. I knew that Jackson would just be coming because he believes so _much_ in himself. He thinks that he could get whatever he wanted in life since he's _handsome_ and would always be proud with what he achieved. There's nothing wrong with being proud of what you've achieved, but sometimes— _no_ , scrap that, it should be most of the time—he goes overboard and overreact. I mentally sighed, knowing too well that there was no escaping Jackson's urge to meddle with my business. 

 

"Count you in where?" Jungkook and Changkyun suddenly piped in, their faces curious as they lick their respective ice-creams. They are our _hoobaes_ since they are two grades down, but they are still part of the group. Me and Jungkook happened to be classmates in one of my classes, while Changkyun is friends with Jackson and Mark-hyung since Changkyun is part of the Football Team. Jungkook also happened to be a cousin of Min Yoongi, the past captain of the Basketball team and a close friend of Mark-hyung. We all met each other because of a common friend or class and were just lucky enough that we all clicked, which therefore led to the creation of the group.

 

"I'm going to accompany Jinyoung in meeting his crush." I sighed in relief and patted Jackson's back in gratitude when he left out the part that we were about to audition for a porn video. Thanking the heavens that _for once_ , Jackson learned how to filter his mouth. However, that joy was quickly replaced with shock and embarrassment when Jungkook opened his mouth. " _Oh_ , you mean the pornstar?"

 

I choked on my own saliva, my cheeks flaring. I wasn't actually expecting that to come out from our maknae's mouth. Nobody knows about JB; I never told anyone that I watch porn videos nor that I have a crush. So hearing it from one of my friends—especially from the youngest—was the last thing that my mind can conjure. Thankfully, Jackson offered me comfort by patting my back soothingly and also giving me a bottle of water. 

 

"Where the hell did you get that from, Jungkook? You're a fucking minor!" Mark-hyung immediately scolded Jungkook, his eyes turning serious. 

 

Jungkook just raised his hands in surrender, his lips pouting in an attempt to appease Mark-hyung. “BamBam told me that you have a crush on a pornstar, I didn't actually watch it." He directed the last sentence to Mark-hyung whose face relaxed once he heard that Jungkook didn't watch the explicit videos. We were really protective when it comes to the younger ones, so I get why Mark-hyung was a little bit bothered. 

 

"Is this JB we're talking about?" Changkyun jumped in the conversation, still licking his ice-cream. 

 

Mark-hyung's face and mood returned back to being distressed, quickly reprimanding Changkyun. " _Yah_ , why do you know him? Don't tell me you're watching him too?!" 

 

"I see him all the time." 

 

If I was quiet the entire time due to embarrassment and shame, my ears and eyes were now wide open due to the shock that I got from Changkyun's sudden revelation. "What? Where?!" I demanded answers, my hands grabbing his shirt's collar as I eyed him eagerly. 

 

He blinked, perplexed with my actions. " _Uhm_ , he's always in the Sports Bar down the street. He loves football, so I talked with him once."

 

My heart was beating so rapidly that I felt like it was about to escape from its cage. "Why didn't you inform me about any of this?" I emphasized each word, my hands still gripping his shirt's collar. I was excited and pissed at the same time, conflicted on whether to strangle Changkyun since he has kept the _love of my life_ away from me _or_ because he just revealed to me that he actually knows where _my JB_ usually hangs out.

 

"I was also just informed by BamBam that you liked him." He removed my hands from his collar, cooly brushing them off and acting like I didn't just go nut-ape on him. 

 

I decided to catch my breath and to calm down, reminding myself that I am a composed and a poised person. Ignoring my friends' weird glances, I settled my attention on Changkyun, gulping nervously. "Would you come with me then? I want to see." 

 

"Hold up," Mark-hyung suddenly joined the conversation, halting me and Changkyun. "So, you've been going to bars without my consent and knowing that you're underaged?" 

 

" _Hyung_ , you're the one who introduced me to alcohols and parties. You basically drag me every Friday just to drink and dance." Changkyun rebutted, obviously done with his hyung's shit. Me and Jackson nodded vigorously in agreement, because _ain’t that the truth._ Mark might fool you with his pretty boy looks and calm exterior, but he is a total _fuccboi._

 

“W-What? Me?” Mark-hyung stammered, looking guilty as charged. When all of us nodded and looked at him gravely, he just sighed—running his hands through the locks of his hair. “ _Okay_ , fine. Go with Jinyoung and check _this_ JB.” 

 

I grinned victoriously after he allowed Changkyun to show me JB’s hangout spot, my heart soaring to the skies. "But," Mark-hyung added, pointing a reprimanding finger at me. "If ever you meet this JB guy at that bar, you will not audition anymore tomorrow." 

 

"Audition where?!" Jungkook's eyes widened, obviously sent off the edge with the mention of the word ‘audition’. Jeon Jungkook was planning to audition for a famous TV show wherein contestants can show off their talents. The show has the CEOs of famous entertainment agencies as the judges so it’s a good opportunity to be able to snag a spot in one of those companies;  _So we weren’t surprised when he was triggered with the mention of the word ‘audition’._

 

Mark-hyung, Jackson, and I all looked at each other, evidently not wanting our _dongsaengs_ to know that I was planning to audition for the _porn_ industry. Mark-hyung laughed awkwardly, his hands unconsciously scratching the back of his head—a mannerism of his whenever he's lying. “He was just planning to audition for the basketball team, Jungkookie.”

 

Jungkook’s eyebrows raised, his eyes shooting lasers at us. “But we don’t have an opening.” Mark-hyung blinked in confusion, sweat dripping down his forehead as he tried to think of another alibi. “What Basketball team, _Markie-Pooh?_ I told you it was for Fencing.” Thankfully, Jackson decided to be useful for once and saved the day. 

 

However, Jungkook still looked suspicious, his senses tingling and telling him otherwise. “You have an opening for the Fencing Team at the middle of the term?” 

 

At this moment, Youngjae joined the conversation, looking so refreshed as if he just jumped off the shower. Unfortunately, he caught Jungkook’s last phrase, causing his fresh face to scrunch in astonishment. “We have an opening?” He asked, his eyes searching our faces for answers. _Gosh, I forgot Youngjae’s part of the Fencing Team._

 

Jackson’s eyes quivered, his lie catching up with him. He then walked towards Youngjae and put his arm around the younger’s shoulders, chortling— _obviously trying to coerce Youngjae to go with his lie._   “I thought you said you’re quitting?” 

 

Youngjae’s eyes widened in shock, his body immediately reacting as he manoeuvred out of Jackson’s grasp. “What?!” 

 

I bit my lower lip as my head pounded with the scene that was unfolding in front of my eyes. _Never trust your friends to cover up your tracks, ‘cause they will mess it up even more._ I immediately pulled Changkyun to my side, grinning widely. “Anyway, we’ll leave you guys to talk about it. Me and Changkyun has somewhere else to go.” I said quickly before dragging Changkyun with me out of the school. 

 

My dongsaeng protested—of course—since I was hauling him with me without his consent, but I couldn’t last another minute with the awkward conversation we were all having. JB was supposed to be my secret, _he was supposed to be mine,_ but my friends likes meddling with another person’s business…and it just happened to be me at the moment. _No way am I going to expose more than they already know._ “ _Yah,_ hyung, we’re going the opposite way.” 

 

I only stopped when Changkyun shouted, finally letting his wrist breathe from my grasp. “Well, where is it?” 

 

Changkyun shook his wrist to let his blood flow naturally again, since I’m guessing I blocked the veins in his arms due to the intensity of my grasp. He looked at me with an annoyed expression, pointing towards the end of the other street. “It’s just outside the west wing.” 

 

I didn’t even mind that my dongsaeng was frustrated with me since my mind was pretty occupied. My eyes was holding so much determination in them that I never knew I had, suddenly forgetting that I have Political Science in ten minutes. “Let’s go.” 

 

 

 

The bar wasn’t your typical bar. _No,_ this one looked more like a man’s dungeon. There was billiards and TVs everywhere that featured different sports. There was even a corner with computers and _playstations_ wherein you can choose to play your desired game. At the farthest corner stood a bar, few men sat in front of it, but I just couldn't spot JB anywhere. I already walked everywhere—since this place was pretty huge—but still couldn’t find _my man._ I glared at Changkyun who approached me, feeling that I was played with. He must have recognized the deadly glint in my eyes since he raised his hands in surrender, pulling me with him. “ _Aniya,_ hyung, I swear I always see him here.” He reassured me, but it was evident that he was still flustered. 

 

“See who?”  

 

Both of our heads snapped to the source of the unidentified voice, our sight being welcomed by a guy in the bar. He has snow white hair but the tips of his hair was colored blue; he also has an amazing body since he was just wearing a tank top behind his black apron—answering one of my questions. _He was a bartender._ He immediately smiled when we turned around, his head leaning on one of his hands so he can see us clearly. “Are you looking for someone?” He asked, giving us another megawatt smile. 

 

A lightbulb turned on inside my head, immediately grabbing this God-given opportunity. _Who else would know more about the people who frequents the bar other than the bartender himself?_ “Do you perhaps know someone named JB?” I didn’t even care that I was openly asking for a _pornstar_ to a stranger, deciding that meeting the _love of my life_ would be worth it.

 

The guy—I still didn’t know his name since he was not wearing a nametag—clicked his fingers, throwing his head back as he talked. “In fact, I do!” My eyes lit up like the fourth of July, my spirits soaring to the skies. “But first,” he then looked at us again, pulling me back to reality. He smiled, but my eyes narrowed when I realized that he wasn’t smiling at the two of us anymore…but only to Changkyun. “Who is this _cutie?”_

 

The _hyung_  part inside of me suddenly awakened, pushing away an entire box filled with JB-related feelings. “Hold up, hold up.” I immediately pushed Changkyun so that I was standing in front of him, hiding him from this _creepy_ dude. “He’s still a minor.”

 

The guy then laughed, his eyes still focused on my _dongsaeng._ “I just wanted to know his name,” he shrugged, acting a little bit cute afterwards. My eyebrows furrowed, knowing all too well that he’s the type of guy that won’t just settle for a name. Changkyun stirred behind me, his hands holding on to my arm. I glanced at him, my heart dropping even more as I saw that he was scared. Determination surged inside my veins as anger started to boil inside me. 

 

I stepped forward, pointing a warning finger at this guy who was harassing my Changkyun. “ _Yah,_ you listen here. We’re not going to walk inside this bar and have my cute little _dongsaeng_ harassed by a creepy _pedo,_ so think again before you do such thing because I swear, I will have you reported.” I pushed Changkyun farther back, feeling him pat my back gently. I smiled to reassure him that I will protect him, in which he returned with his cute dimpled smile. 

 

“I’m just saying that if you want some information about _JB,_ a name is just all I need.” 

 

My eyes widened as my hands automatically pulled Changkyun in front of me, exclaiming. "His name is Im Changkyun, born in the year 1996, pursuing Chemistry.” 

 

Changkyun stood in front of me and the man, his mouth and eyes wide open due to my outburst of his personal information. I just smiled pleadingly at him, putting my hands together in a begging manner—trying to coerce him to just go with it. He just blinked at me, still trying to internalize the betrayal that he just received. 

 

The bartender laughed, causing both of us to look at him. His eyes twinkled again as his eyes settled on my dongsaeng who he can see more closely now since I basically pushed him forward. Changkyun just stood there awkwardly, his fingers fiddling with each other. “My name’s Wonho, and for your information,” he leaned forward so that he could get closer to my dongsaeng. “I’m just three years older than you, so I’m no pedo.” The last part was obviously meant for me since he glared at my direction. 

 

I just cleared my throat, once again positioning Changkyun behind me. “ _Okay,_ so where is JB?” I returned the subject to its original course, eyeing _this_ Wonho guy carefully. I mean, who knows? Maybe he’s just lying that he knows JB to get to Changkyun. 

 

“Well even though I don’t know who you are and that I shouldn’t be disclosing my friend’s information,” he paused to look at me, obviously reminding me of the betrayal I just did to Changkyun. “He’s in Busan, shooting something.” he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, getting a clean napkin to clean a wine glass.

 

“I thought he would be at the auditions in Seoul tomorrow?”

 

“He’ll come back tonight,” he then halted, suddenly looking at me with such a smug expression. “ _So,_ you watch JB?” 

 

My cheeks immediately flushed, my fingers and toes curling in embarrassment. I couldn’t utter a word since I felt like I was naked under his scrutinizing glare. _Once again,_ my habit of watching JB was revealed, as if witnessing my friends talk about it wasn't enough. Wonho then chuckled, throwing his head back again as he did so. “Are you one of his groupies?” 

 

My cheeks got even redder, my heart beating fast inside my chest. “I am not.” _I am his future boyfriend._

 

“It’s okay,” he then leaned again on the table, eyeing the person behind me. “I’m happy you came.” I immediately looked at my dongsaeng who was blushing. The embarrassment that I was feeling was now replaced with the temptation to mock these two guys in front of me, finding the arrangement funny. Wonho shooting hearts with his eyes to Changkyun was cringe-worthy enough, but I guess that wasn't enough for him since he was still spitting out cheesy and corny lines. Changkyun got even more shy with my ridiculing stare, making my cheeks puff in an attempt to stop my laughter. 

 

“Does he come here often?” I then decided to let my dongsaeng live after seconds of deliberation and just get back to my mission. It was now Wonho’s turn to look at me mockingly, his lips forming a smirk. “Not now. He’s really busy at the moment so I’m guessing he won’t be here for a long while.” _Shit._ So I should still go to the auditions tomorrow. _Or you can wait and come here everyday._ _No_ , I am not that patient _; I want to see him now._

 

“Okay, thank you.” I replied, grabbing Changkyun’s wrist so that we could finally leave this place. “Wait!” But Wonho’s urgent tone stopped us from our tracks, making the two of us to look back. He has now left the bar and was now on his way towards us. _I must say,_ he was quite handsome. His face was so beautiful but his body was manly as fuck, giving life to every female’s fantasy man. When he finally reached where we were, he smiled warmly. “If you guys want, you can give me your number so that I can text you if he’s here.”

 

I rolled my eyes since he could just say straightly that he wants Changkyun’s number and not _ours._ Changkyun tightened his grasp on my wrist, making me close my eyes and sigh. _It was a sign that he didn’t want to give his number to this guy, or maybe that he would kill me if I betray him again._ A part of me wants to beg Changkyun to give his number so that I wouldn’t have to go to the auditions tomorrow, but of course, this was my baby dongsaeng we were talking about. And I promised to protect him at all costs. 

 

I just smiled sarcastically at Wonho, looking at him straight in the eyes. “No thanks, we don’t need your help.” And with that, I walked out the club with Changkyun on tow. 

 

When we finally reached outside, we both heaved out a sigh of relief. We were both a little bit flustered and taken aback with the happenings inside the club, so for us to feel solace was tangible. Changkyun grinned at me—one of my favorite things to see in life—and thanked me. “Thank you for not betraying me again, hyung.” 

 

I just smiled at him guiltily, putting my arm around his shoulders to pull him closer to me. “Sorry Changkyunnie.” He scoffed at my apology before smiling again, reassuring me that I was forgiven. “No worries, I get why you did it anyway.” I just shook his shoulders as a response, thankful that I have a such a nice dongsaeng in my life. 

 

 

 

I called Jackson when I reached my dorm, disregarding the fact that I have an ongoing class since I was already thirty minutes late. I didn't want to be questioned to why I was late, since the answer wasn’t pretty and would just reveal a lot. So I planned to just go to the clinic later and play sick to be able to garner a prescription from the University’s nurse to give to my professor. 

 

Jackson answered after three rings, his voice muffled. “ _Yah,_ Jinyoung, you know that I’m about to start Fencing trai—“

 

“We’re on tomorrow morning. I’ll meet you at the Dorm lobby at 9. Don't be late or I'll leave you."

 

I pulled my ear away from my phone after that since Jackson squealed loudly, almost breaking my eardrum. I then rolled my eyes at his reaction, bewildered that someone was so happy about auditioning for a porn video, and at the same time already used to my friend’s weirdness. _I mean, this ain’t new to me since I experience it every damn day._ “ _Yas,_ my time to shine has come. See you tomorrow, Jinyoung!” He then ended the call with another screech, unfortunately leaving me with a half-damaged eardrum. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya'll go!

"Jackson, stop flirting!" I whisper-yelled at my friend who was approaching every girl in the room as if he was in a speed dating event. 

 

He waved me off—as usual—still focused on the brunette he was talking to. "So, what got you to audition babe?" I rolled my eyes when he flicked the girl's chin, causing her to giggle. I almost puked with everything he's been asking and saying to those girls for almost an hour now. I didn't even know why those girls respond, I mean, Jackson looks like a _freakin’_ conman. 

 

Nonetheless, I continued my grooming session—using the front camera of my phone—making sure that every strand of my hair was in place. We've been here since 9:30 in the morning, and was still awaiting for our turn. It was a surprise for me to see a lot of girls lined up for the role, causing my stress to double up. It just meant that JB was that popular; he's so well-known that he has almost 50 girls lining up to be his next muse. 

 

 _And yes_ , Jackson and I were the only males present. At first, I was embarrassed that we even cam—knowing that the role entails a woman. But Jackson was so persistent that he could get the role that I ended up staying with him. I even devised a back-up plan since I was itching to leave this place and to never come back again. The first plan failed since that I expected JB to come out for a while to at least wish the candidates good luck. If ever that happened, I wouldn't have to audition anymore since that I already saw him in person. It didn't matter if I won't be able to interact with him since I knew where he usually hangs out—and I could use Changkyun to get hold of one of his friends _aka Wonho_. Unfortunately, it hasn't happened yet so me and Jackson were still here. _Although I'm pretty sure Jackson would want to see the end of this before leaving._

 

The second plan was when I entered the room where they cast, I would pretend that I got cold feet and back out...that is of course after seeing and meeting JB. I mentally sighed, nervous and anxious about the entire thing. Mark-hyung was right, I really didn't plan this through. I'm not the spontaneous or the impulsive kind of guy, and tends to look at things in detail before acting on it. But whenever the topic was about JB, I seem to lose all my rationality and sanity. He just brings out the adventurous—and _kinky_ —side of me that I never knew I had. 

 

"Park Jinyoung." My soliloquy ended when my name was suddenly thrown out into the open, my head moving to find the source. I gulped when I saw that it was the assigned facilitator to this event. "You're up." 

 

My heart began to beat so inhumanely fast that I felt like I could have a cardiac arrest now. Nervousness, excitement, anxiety, and doubt all boiled inside of me, every emotion punching my gut—all of them trying to fight for dominance. The facilitator then pointed at Jackson as I stood up, eyeing my friend. "And you're going after him, Jackson Wang." 

 

The facilitator escorted me inside, my vision beginning to grow blurry as sounds around me also began to decline. This has by far the most nerve-wrecking situation that I have experienced in my twenty-two years of existence in this planet.  

 

" _What?!_ I thought you're one of the judges! I wouldn't have talked and tolerated you if I knew you're also auditioning!" The girl that Jackson was flirting with exclaimed, slapping Jackson in the arm. _Well, that definitely answered the question of why the girls were responding to Jackson despite him looking so much like a creep._

 

Jackson just shrugged, still acting so smug about everything. "Don't hate the player, hate the game baby." He then clicked his fingers, winking at the girl. "And it wasn't my fault that you fell for my charms."

 

That was the last thing that I have heard—or maybe another annoyed shriek from the girl—before I finally entered the room. My eyes immediately settled on the most beautiful creature on Earth. I didn't even search for him and yet I quickly found him. He was sitting next to an old woman, talking and smiling at her. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a plain white shirt, his ears filled with black and silver earrings. His hair was slightly parted in the middle in an up-do style, making his face look brighter and clearer. He laughed again with what the lady must have said, the marvelous treble of his chortle resonating around the room. At that moment, I knew I was a total goner. I was completely head over heels for a man I have never talked to—a complete a stranger. 

 

_At that moment, I knew that I would do anything and everything he'd ask me to._

 

When his head suddenly snapped to my direction because of the sudden slamming of the door, the whole world stopped. _The planet stopped turning and ocean waves paused._ His eyes suddenly brightened with shock and amusement, making every part of my body tingle. 

 

_Fuck, he's so beautiful._

 

"Park Jinyoung, isn't it?" A middle-aged man who was also sitting alongside the lady and JB, beckoned for me to stand in front of them. I wasn't able to respond immediately, still pretty paralyzed by the sight of JB. "Y-Yes." I stammered as I stiffly walked in front of them, my palms sweating. 

 

I slightly peeked through the bangs that covered my face, my heartbeat accelerating when I saw JB staring at me. _Fuck, I'm melting._ My eyes also almost bulged out of its sockets when I noticed that he had a lip-piercing, causing my stomach to churn. _How could he even get hotter when he was already as hot as the sun?!_

 

The woman then spoke, looking intently at me, making the self-consciousness that I was feeling at the moment to double. " _Hmm,_ Park Jinyoung. You are handsome, I'll tell you that." She started, my fingers fidgeting. 

 

"But," the man beside her continued, also looking at me from head to toe. "We're not looking for male stars at the moment. You must haven't read the whole announcement. We are casting a new talent for JB's new video next week." 

 

My legs grew weak, already expecting this. I knew that they were recruiting for girls, but took the risk anyway just to see the man of my dreams. And seeing him sitting there, made me content and happy. He wasn't wearing any make-up and yet his skin was so flawless and radiant. He looked like he just finished walking a runway with those amazing visuals and physique, making me feel a little insecure. Why did I even think that he would notice or look at me twice? _He was way out of my league._ I looked like a fly compared to his glorious looks.

 

"What made you audition anyway? Do you wish to become a pornstar?" The old lady asked me, leaning comfortably on her chair as she spoke.

 

I gulped with the question, my palms sweating again. What do I say? _That I have a huge crush on JB? That I badly want to see him in person?_ What if JB judges me? I couldn't take the possible rejection and humiliation that I can face or receive from the man of my dreams. But at the same time, I didn't want to be a coward who didn't at least try. I didn't want any regrets, and if that meant I have to be brutally honest…then so be it. "I just want to be fucked by JB."

 

The two judges looked at me with their mouths agape in incredulity, openly gawking at me. My cheeks immediately flushed red, suddenly regretting my decision. _Shit, they're going to think that I'm a freak now._ The dread that occupied my mind and my entire body suddenly evacuated though when my ears got blessed by the most wonderful sound that I have ever heard. I looked up and saw that JB was laughing—not the chastening or demeaning one—but a genuine one. And he laughed just like what I imagined; with his head thrown back and eyes closed. My eyes widened at the glorious sight, my five senses completely wide awake. 

 

His eyes then focused on me, glistening with the tears that formed on his lower lash line due to the ardent laughter. My heart just stopped beating as we held our first ever eye-contact, my eyes not wanting to separate from his magnificent stare. I finally got to witness his eye-smile in person, and it was the most beautiful smile that I have ever seen. _I_ _know_ I have said that for everything that he does but I just can't help it. Everything about him is beautiful, everything about him was everything that I dreamt and imagined of. Now that I've seen him in person, I can now confirm that he is _truly_ the most superb and marvelous creation to have ever graced this planet. Risking the disgrace of coming here and basically trashing my dignity was worth it. 

 

My heart swelled with how he was staring at me with a profound interest and amusement, my hands slowly forming into fists in a silent celebration. 

 

"Unfortunately, JB cannot film a gay porn. He has a reputation to uphold." A man in his forties then ruined my moment with the man of my dreams, his hands settling on JB's shoulders. 

 

"Your manager is right, JB." The woman finally snapped back to reality, making me scowl with what she said. "Anyway, back to Jinyoung." 

 

"If you do want to act in gay porns, we can cast you since you have a good-looking face after all. I think you'll do great kid." The other judge offered, making my insides churn in disgust. _No way am I going to be touched by a man that isn't JB._

 

"I only want to be fucked by JB." Once you have started to throw your shame away, there's no more reason to hold onto it. _Just throw it all away._

 

JB's eyes lit up again in fascination, making me proud of what I've said. "Sorry young man. If that's what you want, we wouldn't be able to make it happen. But if you change your mind then you can contact us." The woman spoke and threw me a lopsided smile. I just meekly nodded, staring at JB so I could cherish his divine features one last time before I leave. 

 

The man who escorted me into the room a while ago appeared again, guiding me to the exit. I was still staring at JB even though I was already slowly making my way to the door, absorbing everything that I could get. 

 

When the man opened the door so that I could finally get out, JB then turned to my direction. My heart stopped beating as he met my gaze and smiled—the smile that I adore so much. I may or may have not shitted my pants at that moment. The man must have been annoyed that I wasn't leaving the room, so he suddenly pushed me outside—my vision losing JB.

 

I just stood there, still analyzing everything that happened. _Was this a dream? Did I really see JB's smile? JB's face? JB's hands? JB's hair? Those two cute little moles on his left eye-lid?_ I suddenly squealed, fisting the air in celebration. I might not have been accepted but seeing JB in person was enough for me. My heart soared to the heavens in extreme jubilation, my cheeks almost bursting as I just couldn't help smiling at the experience. 

 

Jackson then appeared in front of me, the man who pushed me out the room now beside him. "Did you get in?" He asked, his eyes filled with excitement. 

 

Even though I was supposed to be defeated and scowling, my lips just couldn't do so. "No. They didn't cast me." It must have been weird for Jackson to hear me say that with such a delighted grin on my face, and his expression confirmed my surmise. 

 

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, still wanting to clarify things but the staff urged him to keep on walking. "Wait for me, okay, Jinyoung!" He exclaimed as he was guided inside, waving at me excitingly as he entered the room. 

 

I just nodded my head and stood on a corner, my spirits still high and lips beaming. I replayed everything that happened inside my head, my cheeks blushing from the memory of JB's smile and gaze at me. _Shit, his stare was already enough for me to come._

 

I didn't even mind that the people around were looking at me weirdly; they wouldn't understand since they don't like JB as much as I do. I know I'm the only one that can accept him and love him in the way that he deserves. These girls were just auditioning because they think he's hot, but there was no genuine feelings at all. What JB needs is someone that can take care of him. Someone that can truly love him and won't leave him no matter what. And that someone is none other than _myself._  

 

My phone then suddenly beeped, making me break off from the trance that I was in. I collected the gadget from the back pocket of my jeans, unlocking the device so that I can check who messaged me. 

 

My knees then suddenly dropped on the ground, my hands releasing my phone as it came in contact with the ground. My entire being was shaken, as I can't even feel anything but complete shock. I was basically paralyzed, my eyes and mouth wide open. 

 

I couldn't breathe. And if it wasn't for the fact that my phone was still flashing the message despite its collision with the floor, I would be lying dead on the ground right now due to intense shock. _But I can't die yet_. Not when the most wonderful thing has happened to me. Not when I haven't send a reply yet. Not when _he_ has texted me. 

 

I blinked, slowly grabbing my phone as I scanned the words of the text message. Making sure that I read everything right, that this wasn't just a dream or a scam or a ploy. _But no_ , the words didn't change no matter how many times I have blinked or slapped myself—resurrecting me from the death. 

 

 

 

From: Unknown number

 

_"It's such a shame that we can't fuck on camera, but if you want, I can fuck you privately instead. ;) - JB."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can follow me on twitter (if you want hehe) - @got7dailypics


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ya'll. Not edited.

I wasn't even listening to Jackson anymore as my mind only consisted of thoughts and assumptions of what could happen in the next hours. I replied to JB's text with shaky fingers and a nervous heart, telling him _yes_ , I'd be willing to do that. He then replied right after Jackson left the casting room, shaking my world again with a simple 'okay, see you in an hour'. 

 

My legs was still shaking as me and Jackson rode the bus, my friend still talking about how the scouts complimented his good looks and offered him a role in another porn video next week. My friend, as a narcissist, accepted the offer quicker than a deer can cross the street. _Of course_ , I know that once Mark-hyung find out, he won't be able to even walk nor breathe. 

 

" _Yah_ , Jinyoung, are you even listening to me?" Jackson slightly punched my left arm as we finally settled on our seats in the bus, snapping me out from my reverie. "Huh?" I just raised my eyebrows, my eyes blinking continuously in order for my sight to focus on the image of my friend looking distraught. I didn't tell him that JB texted me, I didn't want to tell any of my friends of the upcoming encounter with the love of my life. I didn't want to jinx the moment, since I'm a big believer of those. Bragging about it to people might jeopardize the set of events lined up for me, and I wasn't the kind of person who would want to mess with destiny. 

 

Jackson just sighed, obviously annoyed but still went on being his talkative self. "I said no one should know that I got casted in a porn video." My eyebrows rose at that, bewildered. "Wow, this would be the first time that you don't want to brag about something."

 

Of course he didn't realize that I just insulted him since he is—once again—a freaking narcissist. "It's not that I don't want to brag about it. But I want to surprise everybody first and then _brag_ about it afterwards." 

 

" _Or_ you wouldn't be able to brag about it because of your horrible bed skills." 

 

He put his hands on his chest as he exaggerated being hurt and offended, his eyes widening. "That's a lot coming from someone who wasn't cast." 

 

This time, I just rolled my eyes and let his narcissist self be. Being friends with Jackson for three years now has truly taught me the value of patience and abstinence. I mean, almost everyone wants to strangle him, and it was a miracle that I'm actually not doing it because _I swear_ , he's impossible to be with. 

 

He dragged on and on about his experience and his _good-looks_ the entire bus ride, making my ears almost bleed by the harassment. I couldn't even hear myself think anymore with how he was talking, making the heavens open in my head when the bus driver announced that we finally reached our stop. I didn't even hesitate and stood up, rushing outside so that I can breathe. The whole bus ride basically suffocated me.  

 

I didn’t even wait for Jackson to step off the bus and just yelled as I walked towards the dormitories. “I’ll text you later, tell the guys to not contact me for two hours or so!” 

 

“ _Yah,_ Jinyoung!” He protested but I was already off and running. My heart beating wildly like an untamed animal being chased by a hunter. _I have to get ready_. JB is going to be here in about an hour and I look like _shrek_ compared to his glorious visuals. I want to look presentable at least when he goes here, so that it would propel him to fuck me harder. 

 

My cheeks flushed by my thoughts, wondering how did I get so liberated. I used to go to church every Sunday with my parents, even volunteering as a teacher for Sunday school and participating in the choir. But when I came across one of JB’s videos in my first year of college, it seems like all the holiness in my veins disappeared. It felt like my whole world just turned upside down as I discovered that there were more to life than what I was introduced to. 

 

I ignored all the greetings that I received as I passed by the hallway, itching to reach my safe haven. When I finally reached my room, I quickly closed the door, leaning on it for a few seconds to catch my breath. But my peace was immediately destroyed when I was almost shocked to death by an unfamiliar voice. I clasped my chest as my eyes settled on a boy, my eyes blinking continuously to confirm that my mind wasn’t playing games with me. “ _Annyeong,”_ he greeted, waving his hands like a 3-year old. 

 

My eyes narrowed, the surprise that I felt a while ago was now replaced with annoyance. “Who are you?” My voice came out harsher than I expected as the boy visibly flinched. “I-I’m Kim Taehyung, your new roommate.” 

 

No, _no._ This was a bad timing to have a new roommate. JB would be coming here and should be fucking me until my eyes fall out, not accompanying me with welcoming _this_ new boy. “Isn’t it the middle of the year?” 

 

He bit his lower lip, his fingers fidgeting with each other. “Our room has termites everywhere so the University administration put me in this vacant room since my roommate has an apartment to stay on near campus.” He explained, his voice still trembling a little bit.  

 

I sighed, not wanting to scare the boy but at the same time, wanted him gone. My brain was basically conflicted at the moment, and JB could be here any moment. I haven’t even fixed myself again or fixed my things, which reminded me—

 

“Listen Taehyung, today is really a bad day to move in.” I started, running to my bed to fix my things or stash them in my closet. “I have a visitor coming today, and you shouldn’t be here.” 

 

“Is it your girlfriend?” 

 

I stopped for a while to look at him, which caught him off-guard since he’s back to fidgeting. “I-I mean, sorry for intruding.” 

 

I just sighed once again, feeling bad for being so unwelcoming and cold when he wasn’t even aware of what was happening. “It’s fine, I just want everything to be perfect—“

 

Two knocks rang throughout the room, stopping me midway. My heart immediately beat faster, my mind beginning to grow haywire. _Shit,_ what if it’s JB? I then fumbled around, finding my phone. I totally forgot that my phone was on silent mode and was inside my coat’s pocket, making me oblivious from my incoming messages and calls. 

 

My eyes then widened as I saw that I received two texts from JB—one saying that he’s on his way and the second saying that he was near. _Fuck,_ so he’s here. “I’ll get it.” 

 

“Taehyung, sto—“

 

I was too late as Taehyung opened the door widely, revealing a very fresh JB standing like he just came out from a photoshoot. His left arm was leaning on the door’s frame, looking up to whoever opened the door. I gulped at how delectable he looked with that oversized black shirt and gray sweatpants, his ears has only one earring on contrary to the last time that I saw him. His hair was also styled differently as it was gelled up to reveal his forehead, his lips now bare of any piercings. _He looks like a freshly popped Cherry pie from the oven._

 

It was evident that he was pretty surprised by Taehyung opening the door, since I did tell him that I was alone in my dorm. I was frozen on my spot, my hands still holding my cellphone as I watched them from afar. “Hello?” JB greeted the boy first, his left hand still leaning on the door frame, giving his face a mysterious effect since the light was only hitting half of his face. 

 

Taehyung cleared his throat before speaking, obviously awe-stricken by the luscious man that laid in front of him. “H-Hello.” Taehyung stuttered, squirming. 

 

I suddenly shook out of my anxiety and fright and made my way towards the two men who were confused with the situation. My heart beat faster as I made eye contact with the love of my life, my stomach already churning by how his eyes lit up. “Come in, come in.” I then opened the door wider, making way for JB to enter our small room. 

 

Taehyung just hid behind me, still gawking at JB. My man just threw us a smirk as he made his way inside, his hands were on his pockets. He now then stood in the middle of our messed-up room, looking around. I was still nervous and exhilarated from seeing him here in my room, still not believing my own eyes. _Do I really have JB inside my room? Is my brain just playing tricks on me._ I then unconsciously slapped my face to check if this was a dream, causing the two guys to look at me. 

 

My cheeks immediately flushed as I mentally scolded myself for being so stupid. “H-Hyung, are you alright?” Taehyung asked from behind me, wide-eyed. JB also looked at me, his eyes baffled by what I did. _Great, he must think I’m crazy now._

 

 _“N-Ne_ , _Kwaenchana_. _”_ I just answered, my voice quivering a little bit as my knees felt weak with how JB was looking at me. I grabbed Taehyung’s arm after a second of composing myself, reminding myself that I still have to do something about the arrangement. “If you could just excuse us for a moment.” I then pulled Taehyung with me outside, closing the door and leaving JB all alone in my room. 

 

“Hyung, who is he?” Taehyung poured all his confusion and questions on me, his eyes still big with shock. “He’s so handsome?” His last phrase made me laugh a little bit, proud that JB seems to capture everyone’s hearts. But at the same time, it made me worry a little bit due to the fact that Taehyung is also a very _attractive_ man and he might develop feelings for JB.

 

“ _Uhm…_ he’s the friend that I was talking about.” I answered, unsure of how to categorize my relationship with JB. _My one night stand?_ I then pulled Taehyung to the side, lowering my voice. “Taehyung, I need a favor.”

 

He just blinked at me, bewildered. This must have been a surprise for him since he just moved in and yet, a lot seems to be happening—probably confusing the young boy. “W-What?” He stammered, still blinking continuously in bafflement. 

 

“Can you just roam around for an hour or so and come back?” I said carefully, observing his reactions. “Me and my friend are just going to talk about something serious.” _Serious my ass._

 

We held eye-contact for a minute, as both of us were trying to figure out each other’s intentions. I made sure to have a look of urgency, so that it would compel him to follow. Thankfully, he sighed defeatedly after a minute, “ _Araso,_ I guess I’ll just go to a nearby coffee shop.” 

 

I smiled at him, thankful that I have a roommate like him. “But I forgot my wallet inside, I’m just going to—“ I stopped him when he was about to enter our room again, quickly getting the spare change in my pocket. “Here, I have _man-won_. That’s enough for a coffee right?” 

 

He just blinked once again, but grabbed the bill nonetheless. “ _Algessumnida, itda bwayo_.” 

 

I sighed mentally, feeling a little bit at ease since a big load has been removed from my shoulders. I watched him walk off, still looking back at me—perplexed and confused. I just tried to encourage him to move faster by smiling widely and waving goodbye. He languidly smiled back, and turned right to exit the building. 

 

Once he was finally out of my sight, I immediately leaned my hands on my knees, catching my breath as if I just ran in a marathon. After a minute, I was then reminded that the love of my life was alone in my room, waiting for me. I panicked a little bit and scurried inside, my nerves finally relaxing. 

 

My heart stopped when he suddenly looked up, meeting my stare as I entered the room. He was lying on my bed, his arms tucked behind his head as he observed his surroundings. He then sat up, smirking. “Well, that took long.” 

 

Beads of sweat formed on my forehead as I try to stable my breathing, trying to focus on replying than ogling him. “I’m sorry, I was normally alone but suddenly got a roommate today.” I was fidgeting like Taehyung a while ago, my eyes refusing to make eye contact. 

 

I then felt him stand up, making my body freeze. _He was making his way to me._ I gulped nervously as he was finally in front of me, his built much bigger than mine that I probably looked like a little boy. “Well because of that, our time together has now lessened to forty minutes.” 

 

I looked up when he said that, but my stare was cut short when he suddenly pushed me on the bed, my breath halting for a second as he hovered over me, his eyes had a dangerous glint to it that I cannot distinguish—a glint that I know so well. It was the kind of stare that I saw him give to the girls he starred with in his porn videos before they start. My eyes widened, finally witnessing it live. “What position do you want, Jinyoung?” 

 

My body had goosebumps in every part and corner, finding his before-sex voice extremely alluring. _Shit, this is it Jinyoung._ “W-Well, what position do you prefer?” 

 

He lips tugged slightly, his eyebrows raising. “Doesn’t matter to me since I can make you _come_ in any.” 

 

Now I’m one-hundred percent sure that I was turned on. He wasn’t even doing anything yet and here we have my stomach stirring and my _member_ excitedly standing up. When he felt that he was successful in talking his way to turn me on, he smirked—making my vision swirl. “But you look so delicate Jinyoung, I think I’m going to have to go gentle on you.” 

 

“ _Ani!”_ I exclaimed, surprising him a little bit as my cheeks blushed. I avoided his gaze, my face beet red. He then lowered himself on me, every part of his body touching mine. “Then do you want me to _fuck_ you hard, Jinyoung?” He whispered into my ear, making me blush harder. My heart thumping loudly as I tried to contain my _feels._

 

He pressed his hard-on harder on my thigh, his lips suddenly kissing my cheeks. _Fuck,_ this was already too much. “Do you want that Jinyoung?” He started grinding his hard-on with mine, his hips moving in a hypnotizing manner. I just groaned in pleasure, already feeling how big he was. “Do you want me to _fuck_ you hard?” He repeated, but this time, his voice was more authoritative—as if he already knows the answer but wanted to torture me by saying it. “Y-Yes.” I moaned as his hands groped my hard-on, my back arching. “Y-Yes, _fuck_ me.” 

 

He then distanced himself from me a little bit so he could look at me, his eyes was now staring at me playfully. “Well, we have just 20 minutes, let’s get to it.” He then suddenly flipped me around so that I was facing down, his hard-on pressed directly onto my butt-cheeks. _Shit._

 

And without any prior warnings, he stripped me off. His hands skilfully removing my denim pants, despite it being tight. “We need to make this quick, Jinyoung, so bare with me.” He then removed my boxer-briefs afterwards, fully exposing me to him. My mind wasn’t even aware of what was happening anymore since I was too overwhelmed with his presence. I tried my best to look at him, wondering what he was doing and wanting to see his handsome face. 

 

He saw me looking and winked at me, making my cheeks blaze once again by how gorgeous he was. “We’re going to do this without lube—“

 

“I have one in my closet.” 

 

“I want to fuck you _raw_ , Jinyoung.” 

 

My breath hitched once again, suddenly anxious but at the same time, excited by the idea of him riding me bare. He looked at me for a second before continuing whatever he was doing. With me looking at his actions, he then spat on my hole, making gasped. “Relax, Jinyoung.” He said, his voice playful. I just smiled languidly and tried to control my breathing, which was hard since the man of my dreams was now about to fuck me. 

 

Once he felt me relax, he now started to gently massage the area around my hole—gently pressing his fingers up against the surface of my anus. Everything was completely new to me, but with the way his fingers were massaging my hole, I couldn’t help but to moan. _Damn, he’s too good with this._ After another minute, he now increased the pressure and inserted a finger inside me—slowly and gently. 

 

I moaned even louder, everything inside me tightening up. “ _Shit,_ Jinyoung, you need to relax.” He said as he inserted another finger gently, giving me goosebumps everywhere. He began to move it slowly inside of me, probably testing the waters first before he sail. “I’m going to insert another finger, okay, Jinyoung? Can you handle it?” 

 

His words sounded like a slur to me as pleasure started to cloud my mind, earning him only a weak nod. He stayed true to what he said and inserted a third finger inside of me, making me clasp the blankets tightly. 

 

He began to wiggle his fingers inside me, pushing it deeper until it reached a place inside of me that made me squirm loudly. “Fuck!” I bursted, fisting the sheets. “ _Yes,_ there!” I writhed, my legs crossing to how intense his fingers felt inside me. 

 

He chuckled lowly, before he suddenly withdrew his fingers off me just as I felt my body tighten, making my limbs relax. _Why did he have to leave me hanging?_ He must have noticed that I was a little bit irritated since he flipped me again so that I was lying on my back, my face finally seeing him with ease. He then began to strip in front of me—making my eyes widen. I was now seeing his bare torso, his six-pack abs gaining my full attention. 

 

His lips pulled upwards, probably noticing that I was enjoying the view more than I should. He then propelled me upwards in a sitting position, looking intently at me as he removed his undergarments. “We’re going to do this with you riding me, Jinyoung. It’s going to be easier for you that way.” 

 

He then positioned me above him, both of us naked down under. He removed my shirt so that I was fully naked in front of him, earning me a smile from him. My heart soared so high that it must have reached outer space when he leaned forward, capturing my lips with his own. 

 

He started with a slow pace, moving his lips against mine as if I was a delicate figure that should be handled with care. I immediately leaned closer, wanting and desiring for more. My shyness faded away as my hands roamed all over his body, memorizing every inch of it before it settled on his rock-hard abs. I traced his abs with my fingers as our tongues wrestled with each other, my stomach churning. 

 

He tasted so good that I leaned even closer to him, burying my own mouth into his, wanting him to go even deeper. He chuckled lowly, his chest vibrating. He then pulled away, suddenly tucking my loose bangs behind my ear. “We have ten minutes.” 

 

His eyes turned serious, his hand disappearing in order to hold his own, directing it in front of my entrance. I shivered when I felt his tip around my hole, my hands grasping his broad shoulders. “You just have to slowly sit down, Jinyoung, are you okay with that?” I looked at him, seeing a little bit of concern cloud his eyes—making my heart swoon. I realized that JB has nothing but kind and gentle with me the whole time—always asking if I was ready or if that I was okay with everything. I immediately fell harder than I already was, my hands suddenly grasping his hair so that I could kiss him. 

 

 _I need to make him mine._ He smiled as I was kissing him, his hands grasping my hips as they guided me to his erection. He was slowly pushing me downwards, my hole stretching as it began to engulf his shaft. I stopped the kiss as I held my breath, but he noticed this and admonished, “Don’t hold your breath, Jinyoung, breathe slowly instead.” 

 

I met his stern gaze, internalizing his words. I followed his advice and took deliberate breaths as I slowly lower myself, trying hard to focus on my breathing than with the slight pain of taking the tremendous size inside of me. 

 

“Now I need you to move up and down, Jinyoung.” He guided me once again, his hands that were on my hips were now lifting me up, before my knees weakened that I bounced back to the position that we were in a while ago. However, that small error sent tingles down my spine and for sensations that I never felt before to erupt inside of me. 

 

I immediately moaned, wanting _that_ move on repeat. JB felt my urge and assisted me with moving up, and when I was about to go down—he met me halfway instead with a strong thrust, making my muscles to tighten. “ _Yes.”_ I moaned, quickly pulling myself up again and meeting his tough thrust the second time. 

 

This time, I quickened the pace, moving up and down his length as he met my needy tempo with aggressive thrusts. My head threw backwards, my fingers clawing his back as I consumed the pleasure. He met my moans with grunts, beads of sweat starting to form on our foreheads as his thrusts began to go deeper and stronger. “ _Fuck, yes!”_ I yelped as he shifted his position, making his _huge_ dick to curve upwards inside me—touching the sensitive spot that he explored with his fingers a while ago. 

 

He continuously hit that spot, his expression now turned to rigid as I held him closer and tighter, the sensation that he was giving me making me powerless. The sound of my penis constantly hitting his hard stomach as he went into _beast-mode_ even intensified the sensation, my groin not taking it anymore. It felt like my body was on fire with how he was attacking me, but even though I was already burning, it feels like my body wants more gasoline to make the fire even bigger. “ _Fuck,_ JB, shit!” I met his thrust this time, which was a bad idea since it finally popped the balloon of pleasure inside me, making me burst. 

 

I hugged him tighter as my whole body convulsed, his dick still inside me throughout all off this—still thrusting in and out of me even if I was already coming, intensifying the gratification. It took a whole two minutes for my body to calm down, the fire that was burning inside of me was now smaller, still alive. “There’s more.” JB then held my dick, flicking the tip with his fingers—making my body to shudder again and to release more juices. _Fuck, that tweak doubled the magnitude of my pleasure._ JB’s arms were around me, holding me tightly as I composed myself. 

 

I leaned my head on the nape of his neck, inhaling his masculine scent. My breathing wasn’t still normal but it was better than the rugged one a while ago, causing JB to rub my back soothingly. 

 

I was content in his arms, my hands were on his back as I snuggled my head on his neck so that I can smell him much better, his dick still inside me. However, my very own haven was destroyed when a phone rang, causing him to finally withdraw out of me to tend to his phone. It took him five seconds to scan the text message before he stood up and grabbed his sweatpants and shirt that were on the floor. 

 

My heart immediately sank with his urgency to leave, my eyes never leaving the sight of him still sweating due to the intense sex we had. _Heck,_ my ass was sore as hell that when I tried to approach him, I just winced. The sound caused him to look at me, giving me a warm smile—making me forget that I was supposed to be upset. “You were great Jinyoung, but I have to go.” He said as he put his shirt on, tipping my chin upwards since I was still sitting on the bed so that he can leave a kiss on my lips. 

 

I quickly pouted, which caused him to chortle. “You didn’t even come.” I stated, realizing that my mission of making him come failed. _How could I even convince him to have a second round with me if I failed to pleasure him?_ My insecurity started to reappear inside of my head, bombarding me with questions and accusations. 

 

He chuckled once again, his hands cupping my face as he held eye-contact with me. His eyes filled with sincerity, making me gulp loudly since I was entranced by his beauty. “No, you didn’t. But I _almost_ did.” 

 

He then grabbed his phone from my desk and made his way towards the door, but not before looking back at me. “And that’s a big deal since _nobody_ had me that close to coming.” He winked and left me wrecked and dazed, my hands immediately cupping my chest in an attempt to stop my heart from having a cardiac arrest. 

 


End file.
